I Missed You
by JustAnotherAuthor-Not
Summary: "You're such a dork." She let the sign fall to the ground and grabbed his face instead of it. Pressing her lips to his for a short moment before pulling away again. Hardly enough to make up for lost time, but it's something, PDA be damned.


**A/N: Hey look i made a kinda sequel? You can go and read Long Distance Sucks or you can not do that and just read this cute lil fluffy fic**

 **Also shout-out to I_Need_An_Alex_Fierro for kinda being a beta reader for this!**

Alex checked the time on her phone 12:28 the brightly lit screen read. She sighed and swiped back through her texts.

 _Taking off see you soon! :)_ **received 7:01**

He should have been here already. She tapped her foot impatiently eyes darting around the crowd of people in front of her, also waiting. She shifted from one foot the other, the sign she'd made adjusting to rest higher on her leg.

There were no recent news updates. She searched through her phone, _she would have heard about a plane crash right? Why hadn't Magnus sent her a text yet? He should have landed! Was he okay? Had he gotten lost? Had the plane even landed? Had she gotten the time wrong?_ Alex bit her lip and tried to reload her message. _Why was there such crappy service in the airport?_

She looked up and immediately all her worry disappeared. There making his way out of the check, through the throngs of people, she spotted the messy golden head of the one and only Magnus Chase.

Alex grinned and wasted no more time lifting the big, bright, sparkly sign that read NERD high above her head. She watched him look through the crowd for her and resisted the urge to yell out to him. The sign would be more than enough to get his attention.

It took him less than half a minute to notice her. As soon as their eyes met the brightest smile Alex had ever seen broke out onto Magnus's face. He quickly began making his way towards her and she had to fight back a rising blush as she lowered the sign. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she hoped it wasn't too noticeable.

"Nice sign." His smile was soft and perfect and he even had the nerve to get a tan between all of his studying.

"You let your hair grow out." Alex frowned, her fingers twitching to reach out and play with the blonde locks. It's a fight to stop herself from jumping and wrapping her arms around him.

Magnus shrugged "I couldn't find a good barber."

And in that moment Alex is so impossibly glad that their friends let her pick him up alone because it's been far too long and she missed him more than was probably healthy and needed him to herself as much as possible right now.

"You're such a dork." She let the sign fall to the ground and grabbed his face instead of it. Pressing her lips to his for a short moment before pulling away again. Hardly enough to make up for lost time, but it's something, PDA be damned.

Magnus slow blinked at her his face turning red as he tried to form a sentence. She never initiated public kisses but it had been nearly a year since she'd seen him, so screw that.

"I missed you Mango. Now let's go pick up your bags."

"I missed you too Alex." The softness in his voice makes her want to kiss him again. Instead, she grabs her sign and points in the direction of the baggage claim.

Magnus readjusts his carry-ons so he can take her hand.

On a normal day, she probably would have pulled away. Today, however, was not a normal day, so instead, she happily laced her fingers with his.

"So what have I missed?" Magnus asked, looking at Alex with an unfairly soft and endearing expression, that made her infinitely grateful for her darker skin so the rising heat in her cheeks was less noticeable.

"You ask that as if I haven't been filling you in pretty much daily."

Magnus shrugged "A lot can happen in 5 hours, especially with our friends."

Alex snorted "true. Well, now that you mention it Mallory and Halfborn are back together again. T.J got a new high score on some video game. And everyone is very excited to see you."

They reached the baggage carousel where most of the rest of Magnus's flight had already made their way and were crowding around. The airport was otherwise pretty empty. Except a few guards and stray people walking around, looking for lost things or waiting for family.

"Can't wait to see everyone," he yawned "but Hearth and Blitz have first dibs so it's gonna have to. Until at least tomorrow."

Alex frowned, she had known of course that Magnus would stay with his adoptive parents for a while once he got back. At least until the new school semester started but that didn't mean she had to be happy about it. She wished he would be moving back into the apartments sooner.

"Yeah, yeah. Sam's the only one happy about that by the way." Alex had her eyes on the carousel as she spoke. "She couldn't make it out tonight to see you."

Magnus leaned his head against Alex, his eyes droopy as he watched for his bags. She glanced around, a little uncomfortable from the possible weird looks they were getting. Most people had their eyes on the carousel so she allowed herself to relax and lean against him too. She'd missed this.

"You can stay over if you want," Magnus mumbled sleepily, "I'm sure Hearth and Blitz won't mind." he squeezed her hand.

Alex smirked and nudged his head. "I don't know, they might mind the noise," she whispered into his ear before pecking him on the cheek.

Magnus stood up straight and turned bright red as he looked at her, adorably flustered.

Alex knew she was being uncharacteristically, publicly _gross_. But it had been too long since she'd been able to properly tease him and his reactions made the pang of discomfort she felt from all the PDA worth it.

"Oh shit, there's your bag!" Alex announced, pulling away from Magnus before he could figure out how to respond.

She leaned over the carousel to pull his dark green bag off the track and _maybe_ she let it go a little further than necessary so she had to stretch to reach it as Magnus watched her get it.

"That's one down." Magnus finally managed to make a coherent sentence again.

"How many do you have?" Alex asked, setting the one retrieved bag down by their feet.

"Two, I would have only brought one but Blitz insisted," he chuckled.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Of course you would try to go away for like half-a-year with maybe two outfits."

Magnus stuck his tongue out at her before moving forward to grab his second bag as it slowly made its way around to them.

"Is that it?" Alex asked, leaning forward to watch him pull the bag off.

"That's it." he confirmed, grinning "I am officially back."

"Great." Alex allowed a soft smile to make its way onto her face as she helped Magnus gather his stuff. "I still don't have a car and Halfborn wouldn't let me borrow his so we're taking a taxi."

"Sound's good," Magnus yawned, and the two made their way outside.

They had no trouble hailing a cab despite the fact that it was past 1 am and were soon on their way to Magnus's home.

Alex rested her head comfortably on Magnus's shoulder while she traced patterns on his hand, he leaned his head on top of hers. She didn't even mind the way his overgrown hair tickled her forehead as she listened to his slow breaths.

"I'm glad you're back," Alex whispered in the quiet car. She'd surprised herself with how much she had missed him. She had never felt so strongly about someone and it scared her sometimes how much she could feel for this one doofus.

"Me too," Magnus murmured sleepily into her hair before placing a light kiss on the top of her head and sitting up to look at her.

"Ew." Alex pouted, re-fluffing her hair, she was thankful for the dimness as she felt her cheeks flush. He wasn't supposed to have heard that.

His smile warmed her as he leaned forward to softly press his lips to hers. "You already said you missed me."

"You said it too," she challenged, their faces staying inches apart.

"Yeah but that goes without saying." He rested his forehead against hers.

She had nothing to say to that, it was true. Once they'd formally admitted their feeling for each other Magnus had never been shy about saying it. Always parading around how proud he was of having Alex be his official significant other.

But Alex was still uncomfortable, she didn't like all the mushy coupley things. Other then when they were in private (or if someone ever flirted with Magnus). She just couldn't make it known how much he really meant to her, and she wasn't about to start telling him now. "You are a dork." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Magnus laughed and Alex felt the darkness around them get a little brighter. She closed the small gap between them and recaptured his lips. He was quick to respond. The kiss was soft and slow, and everything they both needed.

They broke apart, leaning their foreheads back together, trading breaths.

"That'll be 87 bucks." The driver turned around in his seat, hand out waiting for payment. Completely disrupting the moment.

Alex whipped her head around to say something snappy but Magnus put a hand on her thigh and instead she handed him her credit card and they paid.

"I take it you're staying then?" Magnus smiled as Alex helped him bring his bags to the apartment.

"I can still call another taxi," she warned, a joking lilt to her voice, that wasn't going to happen.

Magnus's knuckles barely scraped the door before it was swung open and he was engulfed in a hug.

"Hey kid," Blitz spoke, pulling back to look Magnus over. "You look good, hair is a mess and they definitely didn't teach you to dress better." He was smiling wide.

Hearth rolled his eyes, also smiling, he excitedly signed _Welcome home_

They eventually made their way from the front door to settle down in the apartment and began catching up. No matter how tired Magnus was he always had the energy to talk to his dad's.

They had set up the small guest room for Alex but unsurprisingly she found herself sliding into Magnus's bed. The blonde had his arms out to envelope her as soon as she was comfortably settled in.

"I'm cutting your hair tomorrow," Alex said quietly, brushing his bangs back from his face.

"Sounds good," Magnus replied happily, his eyes half-lidded as he looked at her. "Are you wearing my sweatshirt?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Nope," Alex responded, popping the 'p'. She most definitely was wearing one of his sweatshirts. One she'd stolen when he first left and had since been using as sleepwear she didn't plan to stop using anytime soon.

"Mhm," Magnus hummed, obviously not believing but too tired to say anything more about it.

"Good night Magnus." Alex smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Good night Alex." He tightened his hold on her.

Silent I love you's and I missed you's passed in the barely there space between them as they fell into the first perfectly restful sleep they'd both had in a long time.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment or message me on tumblr Justanotherurl-not**


End file.
